


【allby】度假村

by ccwzj



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: * 锋味场外花絮第二则





	【allby】度假村

从滑雪场出来，下面是一个度假村。  
汉式的装修风格，门口还很有当地特色地一左一右立了两个兵马俑雕像，把初进门的小谢吓了一跳。  
今天的拍摄结束，其他工作人员都自由活动去了。小白说带小谢来这家度假村留宿，因为它后面有一个露天温泉，西安这时候还有雪，一边看雪一边泡温泉的美景不可多得。  
白宇订的是一间双人套房，从房间阳台后面的小路可以步行去温泉，距离不远，能够很快往返，也不用被别人看见。  
至于他订房的时候除了方便有没有考虑其他事，就不得而知了。  
白天他们在山上滑雪，摄像机不是全程跟着的，为了拍滑下来那段的效果，他们坐缆车升到最高处的时候身边没人跟着，只有他们俩。  
小白站在山顶，其实心里有些打怵。他喜欢极限运动不假，但毕竟很久没滑雪了，在矮坡找了找感觉，然而站到这么高的地方，还是心升畏惧。  
他摘下面罩，转身问小谢，“哥哥你怕不怕呀？”  
小谢说这有什么好怕的。  
小白看着山底一群工作人员，一排排聚在一起，渺小的影子连点成线。他脚下往后退了些距离，确保从山下拍不到自己，转头把小谢也叫过来，扯他的手撒娇，“可我有点怕。”  
小谢取下护目镜，先是给小白理了理领子，然后很自然地揽过他的头，在他唇上亲了亲。  
小白诡计得逞，并不满足于浅尝辄止的亲吻，舌尖追逐到对方口腔里，硬是纠缠着吻足了两分钟才罢休。  
偷腥成功的小猫舔掉嘴角漏出的唾液，戴好护目镜和面罩，“呦吼”喊了两声，从山顶一跃而下。  
他单板滑的流畅又好看，哪里有一点害怕的样子。  
小谢在他后面笑着摇头叹气，整理好自己也跟着滑了下去。

这家度假村提供汉服，白宇给自己和小谢各订了一套。  
他们点了客房服务，洗好澡之后就在房内用餐，然后再去泡温泉。于是小白只穿了一条内裤，汉服的下摆侧边开得很长，两条又长又直的腿隐在其中，走路的时候步子大了点，便能看到腿根处若隐若现的内裤边。  
他连腿根处的皮肤都是奶油一样白，小谢当然清楚这点。  
然而这打扮的小白丝毫没有勾人的自觉，坐在餐桌前，两条精瘦的小臂从宽大的袖管中伸出来，笑得一脸无邪地问小谢怎么不吃。  
小谢哪还有心情注意满桌的饭菜，满脑子都是被汉服腰带勾勒的细瘦的小腰和在自己眼前晃来晃去的两条长腿。  
于是他干咳两声，转移话题问小白有没有酒。  
“就猜到你要喝酒！”小白献宝一样地从桌边的柜子里取出酒，没有酒杯就用两只碗盛了，摆在小谢面前。  
餐桌并不大，倒酒过来的小白凑得极近。汉服的领口很低，露出胸脯一大片雪白的皮肤，似是散发着比酒香还要诱人的气息。  
室内灯光明亮，照得小白颊边飞上两坨红。他不可避免地想到二人上次喝酒之后发生的事，却故作乖巧地垂下眼，端起酒碗递给小谢：“我先敬你一回。”  
说完看也不看小谢，一仰头把半碗的白酒都干了。有几滴从嘴角流下，小白不甚在意地伸手抹了去。谁料小谢却并未喝他递来的酒，伸手探进他汉服下摆的开叉，冰凉的手指直接触碰到大腿，小白被冰得抖了一下，不好意思地低下头，却十分会意，顺从地抬腿跨坐到小谢身上。  
“还吃饭吗？”小白扶着小谢的肩膀问。  
“先喝奶。”小谢拉下他的脖颈同他亲吻，将甜蜜的津液吞入口中。

小谢的手从腰部滑下探进内裤，两根手指在臀缝磨蹭，指尖若即若离地戳刺穴口。  
小白仰起头小声地喘，扶住小谢肩膀的手指不由自主收紧，扭腰追寻冰凉的指尖，想给自己火热的身体降降温。  
“可以吗？”小谢探进的指腹感受到甬道的艰涩，怕弄疼他。  
小白不说话，低头吻住小谢的唇，含糊不清地骂他怎么那么多废话。  
这人从来都是嘴上说得硬气，一被入侵就软得一塌糊涂。  
屁股里的两根手指试探着活动，撑开又合拢，在敏感的内壁抠挖，很快甬道深处就涌来一阵湿意。  
“你还会自己湿？”小谢惊讶，同时又探进两根手指。  
被迫撑开的入口泛红，小谢另一只手在他臀上又揉又拍，力气大得留下指印。小白似乎很喜欢这痛感，扭腰扭得更欢。  
他前面已经完全勃起，绷在内裤里十分不舒服。  
唇分，他伸手去解救自己的前端，渗水的龟头抵在汉服布料上，随着小谢手指的抽插来回磨蹭，爽的他头皮发麻。  
“啊……哈，快点……再不进来我要射了……唔嗯！”  
“这样就射了吗？弄脏酒店的衣服不好吧？”  
小谢嘴上说着，手下动作一刻未停，并没有脱了裤子自己来的意思，反而更加大力地碾压身体里敏感的那处。  
“你、你……你来不来呀！”  
小白急得额头渗出细密的汗，伸手去扒小谢的衣服。可惜小谢这件汉服比他自己那件要复杂一些，剥了半天没剥掉不说，反而自己的腰越来越软。  
“小白用手指也能射出来吗？”小谢手指的动作越来越快，疑惑道，“你高潮了？后面怎么这么多水。”  
白宇已说不出话，撑着小谢的身体后仰，绷紧了脚尖，大腿根不断打颤，终于受不了一直被刺激敏感点的快感，缩着屁股一抖一抖地射了。  
小谢把他抱起来放在桌上，舔干净阴茎上射出的精液，嘴对嘴渡到小白口中。  
“牛奶好喝吗？”  
小白眼圈红着，凶巴巴瞪人的模样像只炸毛小野猫，软软的肉垫却并没什么威慑力。  
他抬腿就要踢人，被抓住脚踝拉近了吻住。这回他极不配合，在小谢唇上又啃又咬。  
“乖一点，你想明天所有人都知道你被手指操哭，然后恼羞成怒地把我嘴唇咬肿了吗？”  
“不许说了！”  
小白气鼓鼓地推开人，光着屁股滑下桌子，坐到另一张椅子上，作势要吃饭。  
小谢笑意盈盈地看着他，这小孩心思太好懂，穿成那样出来，打底一件没有，哪还有等人吃饭的意思，不过是故作矜持，等自己来抱，好显得清冷高贵，其实小屁股插两下就急不可耐地自己喷了水。  
于是小谢从了他的意，走过去夺过筷子放在一边，抬手就把人从餐桌旁丢到了床上。  
“你干吗！”  
这小野猫还在凶巴巴地端架子，非得把他操到哽咽才能乖乖听话。  
小谢轻轻松松就把小白的手按在头顶，身下的人象征性挣扎了两下，就主动抬腿圈住了小谢的腰，倒是脸红得像自己有多么不情愿一样。  
小谢从他额头吻到鼻尖，最后落到嘴唇。  
腰间的腹带很好解，如小谢所想，小白里面果然什么都没穿。粉色的乳头从刚刚开始就挺立着，过分白皙的身体在深色汉服的映衬下更显细嫩光滑。  
小白两只胳膊还伸在汉服宽大的袖子里，全身却不着寸缕。纤细柔韧的小腰小谢一把就能握住，小白敏感得就算只是被摩挲胯骨，腿间也颤颤巍巍抬起了头。  
小谢没做太多犹豫，这副身体有多诱人，味道有多甜美他是知道的，从刚刚开始他就一直硬着，此刻他脱了裤子，掀开汉服前摆，龟头抵上小白的穴口，只用头部在入口浅浅戳刺，并不立刻进去。  
小白红着脸，一边揉捏自己的乳头，一边拉小谢的袖管哀求，“快点……快点呀哥哥。”  
小谢有心逼他说骚话，四处挑逗他的身体，却不给一个彻底。  
“快点干吗？”  
“你知道的呀！”小白撒起娇来，“快点进来操我，好痒……啊！”  
被一举贯穿的感觉还是疼痛大于快乐，索性小白适应得很快，已经射过一次的身体较为敏感，随着性器在体内的抽插喘息呻吟。  
小谢托起他的腰，拉开两腿环住自己，俯身看小白精瘦白皙的身体渐渐被情欲染上粉色，眼角带着不易察觉的红。  
粉嫩的乳尖和嘴唇这这具身体唯一的亮色，点缀其上显得更加勾人。  
小谢莫名生出一种小白适合长发的感觉，解开的发髻，散落的头发，撩动呼吸的节奏，瘙痒饥渴的皮肤。  
“你若生在古代，肯定是长安城里千金难求的小倌。”  
“你说、说什么呢！”小白伸手挡住自己的脸，也不知是羞是怒，抖着呻吟骂道，“谁是出来卖的！”  
“那你不是出来卖的，你是不是讲求情投意合？”  
“啊……！你今天怎么、那么多废话！唔嗯！”  
小白受不住突然加快的速度，吊着嗓子叫的更浪，手揪紧了自己的衣袖，不断挺起腰给那疯狂的侵略做缓冲。  
“你慢一点！呜呜慢点！”  
逃不过就哭着求，小谢深谙他的套路，知道这都是他给自己讨舒服的借口，然而每次被他红着眼圈可怜巴巴的看着，又止不住心软。  
他减慢了速度，一点点磨着小白的敏感处，累积的快感浓烈，缓慢攀升。  
小白偏过头，抽抽噎噎地瘪起嘴，被小谢从耳侧亲到下巴，叼住他嘴唇的同时，身下的动作毫无征兆地再次加快。  
小白舌尖被卷住吸吮，再说不出求饶的话。他感觉自己像在水平上沉浮，被欲潮带得上上下下，掌控去向的桨却始终在小谢手中。  
他攀上小谢的背，环住他腰的长腿紧了紧，背部一半都悬空，几乎是吊在小谢身上，随他抽插的频率配合地扭腰。  
遵从快感并不是什么难事，他从来最清楚怎样给自己快活。  
高潮的时候小白的手指用力抠进小谢脊背上，那刻他的喘息又细又长，知道射精结束，他才爽过头一般脱力地跌进床褥，阖上眼睛平复呼吸。  
小谢揉弄他灌满精液的小屁股，“快去洗洗，洗好我们吃饭，晚上还要去泡温泉。”  
“我没力气了！”小白拱进他怀里，“哥哥自己去吧。”  
“泡泡温泉就好了，解乏。”  
小白软软地笑，“你以为我真信你就只是泡温泉而已啊？”  
“那你还想发生点什么呢？我也可以满足。”  
两个人卖关子绕来绕去，又凑到一起黏糊着亲了一会儿，小白被他垂下来的头发骚得痒痒的，缩着脖子边躲边笑，揣着明白装糊涂地抱怨道，“哥哥真是坏！”  
然而最后还是乖乖去洗好身体，美滋滋地准备好好享用小谢的饭后温泉服务了。

**Author's Note:**

> 2月9号22:00，记得锁定浙江卫视收看正片！！！  
> 写的都是假的！正片才是真的！！


End file.
